Guardian's Diaries
by crackerjack642
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the guardians would write if they had diaries? What if every spirit and guardian, including Pitch, Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy had their own diary? Well guess what? They do! Find out their most embarrassing secrets and hilarious opinions. Never-ending-fanfic. R&R.
1. Pitch Diary Entry (1)

**Saturday, April 7, 2012**

**Pitch**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I killed the Sandman and got all his dreamsand. BEST DAY EVER! _

**This fanfic never ends. I hope you liked this one (I know it's short. I'm working on it). Please leave a review or PM me if you have a diary entry idea and I'll be sure to publish it and give you credit. Thanks for reading this and have a wonderful day! ^_^**


	2. Bunny Diary Entry (1)

**Sunday, April 8, 2012**

**Bunny**

_Dear diary,_

_Today's the big day! My googies are ready and best of all: Jack's outa the way! Thank the Man in the Moon! Even though we've set aside our differences, I'd still prefer if the bloke stay outa my way on Easter. Ouch! What the bloody heck was that for, North? Yeah, yeah, I know he's a good kid but this is my day and I want it to be perfect. I still haven't forgotten the blizzard of '68, you know? What happened? Well, let's just say there was a lot of snow….lots and lots of snow. But rest assured that I am going to have some serious revenge on that drongo! Let's see how just how much Jackie likes green snow!_

**Yeah, I know. This sucked. :/ But that is why I need your help! Plus I'm new to this whole "diary" thing. So please review and hasta-la-bye-bye! **


	3. Jack Diary Entry (1)

**Sunday, April 8, 2012**

** Jack**

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe the Kangaroo has THIS many eggs! Talk about hoarding! I know he needs so many eggs because of all the children around the world, but with the emotional attachment he has to them I seriously think he needs more social interaction with non-egg individuals…or intervention. North said that his "googies" mean so much to him because of the traumatic experiences he's been through. It must have been really bad for him to enjoy being in the company of his eggs rather than his friends. But hey, people have their social preferences and it just-so-happens that Bunny is an egg-fanatic who treats them like his kids and desperately needs to get out more. Umm…he's right behind me isn't he?_

**3rd entry! Yaaay! I'd really like to thank lou169 for the advice that they've given me. It pushed me to write another chapter and to not give up on this. Thank you so much lou169! :)**


	4. Bunny Diary Entry (2)

**Sunday, April 8, 2012**

**Bunny**

_Dear diary, _

_Jack is going to get it! How dare that bugger call me a hoarder! If I was a hoarder then I would keep these eggs around forever. But I only keep 'em here for a season. I'm dealing with perishables! I can't keep 'em here forever! And what about the egg-fanatic thing? I am_ NOT_ obsessed with my googies, okay? They're just special to me, is all. After I lost my kind they were the only company I had, so that's why I cherish 'em. But I don't treat them like my kids and I definitely don't enjoy them more than my friends, ya got that Frost? And seriously, Jack, ya think I need to get out more? What do you think I do each Easter? Stay in my Warren and stuff myself with chocolate? I travel the entire globe in one day! How can ya get out more than that? And for the social interaction part, I _do _socialize with non-egg individuals. They may just be the other guardians, but it's better than nothing. Besides, I'm a Pooka. We aren't exactly the social type. So to sum this up, I am _NOT _an egg-fanatic, I _DO _get out often, I am _NOT _a hoarder, I _DON'T _need intervention, I _DON'T _need more social interaction, and I _ABSOLUTELY DON'T _like my eggs more than actual breathing beings!_

**0_0 Wow…so Bunny's mad. I'm pretty sure he did some s**_**erious **_**damage to Jack before he wrote this. Anyways, thanks for reading and once again thanks to lou169 for suggesting this diary entry idea! :)**


	5. Baby Tooth Diary Entry (1)

**Sunday, April 8, 2012**

**Baby Tooth**

_Dear diary, _

_Toothiana is going to kill me! She. Is. Going. To. Kill. ME. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but it was so irresistible! And Bunny practically forced me to! Well, he didn't force me. He just used his charm and cunning to tempt me into sinning against Toothiana. So what did I do? I ate chocolate. But it was only a nibble! I swear! I know I could've had more will-power, but the sweet, delicious aroma of that chocolate was so heavenly I couldn't resist. And I must say, it was the most extravagant chocolate in the world! How couldn't it be? Bunny _invented_ chocolate. *Sighing dreamily* If I wasn't working for Toothiana I would eat some more of that sweet, tempting, mouth-watering – EEK! She's coming!_

**I would like to thank "Guest" for suggesting this. I would've never thought of this. It was a great idea! Thank you very much! :)**


	6. Bunny Diary Entry (3)

**Monday, April 9, 2012**

**Bunny**

_Dear diary, _

_I'm gonna kill that little date! First he calls me a hoarder and an egg-fanatic, and then he goes off and leaves us here to battle off the nightmares! It's his fault that Easter's ruined! I should've known better than to trust him. I put my trust in him and he just goes and throws it away! Does he even now how hard it is for me to trust _anyone, _let alone him? *Sigh* Well I guess the blame is on me. I shouldn't have relied on Jack. Now here I am: invisible, alone, hurt. I haven't felt this way since….since I lost my kind. And losing the children's belief is just as painful. Wait. Am I shrinking or is this journal just getting bigger?_

**Awww! Poor Bun-Bun! This is how he felt after Jack "betrayed" them. **


End file.
